Puffa the Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 1.
Here is part one of Puffa the Steam Train on Rails for Thomas's Dream Team on Nintendo 64. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *(The Classic Thomas Theme plays for Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails title that appears) *(The Announcer clears his throat) * Announcer: You can follow the stories in the film, that comes with Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails. Whenever you hear this sound, (Puffa whistles) it is time to turn a page. *Narrator: On the island of The Bigg City Port, the sights and sounds are shown, as a ship with a mighty little steam train, floats by. This engine is Puffa the Steam Train, the main protagonist, who is the film. *Double Dee: Puffa! Stay sharp now. Tomorrow, Whoopie Land opens! The happiest park in the galaxy! From here on, every person can run the whole place! Even one steam train, eh? At least, for one night. I'm going to the party, so keep an eye on the tokens... and the tokens. The machines are in perfect balance. Beautiful! You won't have any trouble. Everything is automated. Oh, and make sure that Bill and Scar don't go hungry. Bill's our star, you know. Bill, food and drinks, come and get them. * (Bill grabs some food and drinks) * Good man! Scar? No, you only like food and drinks when you're hungry, don't you? I'll have Puffa try to get you some food and drinks if you're hungry. I know I've saved a fuel can and some cotton for my engine. * (Scar takes out a map and ponders) * Scar: Hmm... * (Double Dee puts his hands into his pockets and finds his cotton wool and can) * Aha! * (Double Deehops onto his train and leaves) * Farewell! Be good! * (Puffa turns around, sees that the tickets and tokens are gone, and gets knocked by Scar and Bill) *Scar: Be good, he says! Oh, it'll be good all right! Bwa ha ha ha ha! * (the alarm goes off as Puffa's engine crew, Edward, Henry, and Gordon, who are hearing the sound of the alarm going off, wake up) *Puffa: Hey, guys, it's an emergency! Get Garfield, Schemer, Misty, Yoshi, Kenan, Kel, Pearl, Petra, Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Homer, Wade, Hypno-Toad, Lenny, and the others going! We must save the day! *Edward: Everyone, get on board! Come on, hurry, quick! It's an emergency! We must get Puffa ready! *Henry: All aboard, everyone! All aboard, let's go get Puffa's wagons ready! Let's get going, everybody! * (Gordon couples up the coach, hopper, log wagon, car, and caboose) * Gordon: SQUADALA! WE ARE OFF! *(having given a blow on his whistle, Puffa starts to move, and finally speeds off to the rescue) * Puffa: Yeeess! *Narrator: When Puffa arrived at Whoopie World, he was stunned to find that Scar, Bill, and armed guards, two hyenas, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Izzy Gomez, Eric Cartman, Bluenose, Nelson, Diesel, Cabot, Shrimpers, and Robots were going to take over Whoopie World and the whole world. *Puffa: I've found a ticket! I think Scar and his minions has scattered these all over the place. I'll always remember to collect as many as I can so that I can reactive everything in the park. *Narrator: Puffa thought. He rolled forward and used the ticket to trigger a ticket switch right in front. It was a ticket switch. It would reactivate one of the areas of the park Scar and his men had shut down. Once he got into the park, he went to see Sonic, the Hedgehog. He had some useful informational news that could help Puffa and his friends defeat Scar and his gang of armed guards. *Sonic: Puffa! Great to see you! Everything's gone crazy! Scar and his guards must have been planning this for months! I don't know how I'll get everything working again. Scar and his guards have rewired the whole park! I'm working on reactivating the ticket switches. They should help you get things going. Oh, I'm almost forgetting! I've just got the entrance to Clowny Island working. Check it out - see if Scar and his guards have lefy any tickets around. I wish I could do more. Keep checking back with me from time to time. Good luck! *Narrator: So Puffa went through the Clowny Island tunnel entrance. *Sonic: Puffa? It's Sonic. I got the sensors working. There's at least one ticket in this world, maybe more! Go up that ramp and left at the big dinosaur, and look back for huge yellow flowers. Be careful; I think Scar and his guards have been fiddling with the security bots and the clowns, and maybe other robots as well. Some of those bots can pack a wallop! Try to avoid the security bots for now. I'm working on an upgrade to help you with them, but will need 80 Tinker Tokens to complete it. *Narrator: As Puffa puffed up the ramp, he stopped when he picked up a tinker token. *Sonic: You've found your first Tinker Token! There are three colours of Tinker Tokens: silver (1), gold (5), and purple (10). There are 200 in each world. They may get used to start up vechiles and get special upgrades from me. Happy hunting, eh? *Narrator: As Puffa continued up the ramp, a clown suddenly attacked him, as he ran away. *Sonic: Congratulations! You've found a machine part! Every world has a big machine that Scar and his minions have removed 7 parts from. When you find them all, return them to the machine console! *Narrator: Puffa jumped up the yellow flowers and get a Clowny Island ticket. *Sonic: Puffa! Sonic again. Scar and his minions have just cut the power to the sensor array! If you find the rest of the tickets, you'll be glad to check back with from me from time to time, and I'll be glad to rig up something useful. *Narrator: Puffa picked up a box, but also picked up a screw. *Puffa: This screw seems to be lost. Perhaps you can find a place where it will be more comfortable? *Narrator: As Puffa took the screw to a rollercoaster ride, he picked up another, until he landed on dry land. He jumped on some crates and picked up another ticket and then a booster pack underwater. *Puffa: Wow! I've picked up a booster pack! This adds one more unit to my energy. Every little bit helps! *Narrator: He went off agian, and picked up another machine part, but kept puffing on, until passing a clown again. He picked up more Tinker Tokens and a machine part and went inside. *Schemer: Chick tac toe! Don't harrass my chicken! Try your best! (Puffa picks up a ball and throws it at a shot) That's your short? Oh, that's rich! Hmmm... * (Puffa picks up another ball, but accidentally hits the chicken, who shouts angrily) * Schemer: Grrr... Now I've lost my train of thoughts. Wha--? Oh, that was brilliant. *Puffa: I've won a game. If I beat the others, I'll win a ticket. *Yoshi: Knock down three yellow cats! * (Puffa throws a ball at three yellow cats) * Yoshi: Well done! Now knock down four red cats! * (Puffa throws another ball at four red cats) * Yoshi: Good! So knock down five blue cats! * (Puffa throws another ball at five blue cats) * Yoshi: Hey! That's two games you did! Just one more game to go! *Garfield: Feed the Presidents! Ready? Set... Go! * (Puffa feeds the presidents) * Garfield: Bully! The pursuit of happiness! Congratulations! Here's your ticket! * (Puffa puffs up to the ticket and grabs onto it tight) *Narrator: Now that Puffa had has the third ticket, he happily puffed out of the shed, collecting more tinker tokens and passing more obstacles that stood in his way. He flew up into a hive and puffed into a Beeware area with lots of tokens to get picked up. Edward carefully opened the regulator slowly while Henry gently shovelled some coal carefully into the furness as Puffa picked up another machine part until he finally picked up another ticket part and went out of the Beeware hive's entrance tunnel. As Puffa puffed out the entrance of the other tunnel, he skidded down the other side, and picked up another screw and placed onto the same place where the other screws were waiting inside. He fell off, and while being congraulated with the DuneDog, he leaped in, and then started to steer, accelerate, brake up, and back up, but would right himself up if he turned over, and would also exit. *Puffa: I think I should go all around the island and pick up more Tinker Tokens and have a great race. *Wade: Hey there Puffa, wanna have a race around the island? If you win, we'll give you something cool, and how about that? Great! Follow everyone to the start line. When the race starts, follow the dotted line around the island. *Gordon: Are you ready? Go! *Narrator: Puffa never could go fast at first, and the others drew in front. *Misty Waterflower: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Misty Waterflower asked. *Puffa: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed Puffa. *Misty Waterflower: He's a long way ahead! *Narrator: She wailed. But Puffa didn't mind. He'd remembered the level crossing. There were the others, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. *Puffa: Goodbye, everyone! *Narrator: Called Puffa. After that, the road and the railway left each other, so they couldn't see anyone ahead. *Puffa: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Panted Puffa, then he looked ahead. There was everyone, cheering triumphantly. *Puffa: We'll do it, we'll do it. Now that's impressive! They wouldn't have believed it if they haven't seen it! We're really good! Look! It's a prize they said to give me! I know what it's for and will brings us luck! *Narrator: Puffa was pleased. He sped down the mountain and picked up another machine part and then another. He suddenly went through three rings and puffed around the island going through many others. He picked another ticket, went through the portal back to the main area, and met up with Sir Topham Hatt yet again with some wonderful news. *Sonic: Well done, Puffa! Nice job, with these Tinker Tokens, I'll give you a new move called: Slam! First, use B to hold an object in the tractor beam. Then jump using A and then press Z while in the air. You can smash some things apart with this move. Try it on anything you can pick up! To start with, the key to the main gate is inside the crystal over there. See if you can smash it open! Come and find me when you have 250 Tinker Tokens - I've got some new ideas! *Narrator: Puffa went back to the Clowny Island and picked up the screw to return it with the other three in the place they were at. He saw that he was next to a towering roller coaster and decided to build one. Category:UbiSoftFan94